


Be Alright

by skull53



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Alex Danvers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: I look up from the groundTo see your sad and teary eyesYou look away from meAnd I see there's something you're trying to hide





	Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this song stuck inside my head and I want to make all of you suffer the sadness with me.
> 
> Please listen to Be Alright by Dean Lewis while reading this...
> 
> Dont forget to comment folks.

Maggie was distanced for a few days now and Alex was wondering whats wrong. Is it something she said. Or something she did. But everything was alright. They dont even argue about anything before that. All of a sudden she distanced herself from Alex.

Alex was a bit late for their movie night that day. She got stuck in the DEO doing paperworks. Well, there will only be the two of them tonight. Kara and Lena want to have some alone time. Alex bet they were fucking. And Sam needed to help Ruby with some science project.

Alex finally finished her paperworks and couldnt be more excited to finally have some alone time with Maggie. It feels like weeks. She turned her key to the door and open it up. She saw Maggie sitting on the stools of her kitchen and greet her happily "Hey baby, thinking about dinner already?" She smiled. But Maggie kept silenced.

_I look up from the ground_  
_To see your sad and teary eyes_  
_You look away from me_  
_And I see there's something you're trying to hide_

"Maggie, baby, whats wrong. I know we have been apart lately. Is it something I said?" Alex tried to reach Maggie's hand but it was cold to the touch and she quickly pulls away.

_And I reach for your hand but it's cold_  
_You pull away again_  
_And I wonder what's on your mind_  
_And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake_  
_You start to tremble and your voice begins to break_

Then she said "I think I have made a dumb mistake. A mistake to you Alex," Maggie looked up to look into her eyes and before Alex can ask she continues " The cigarrete butt on our counter that night, on our game night. It was not Winn or James. It was my friend." Maggie's voice trembled as she finished her sentences.

Alex was speechless. She know Maggie said it was her friend. But the way she said it. It sounded so scandalous.

_You say the cigarettes on the counter weren't your friends_  
_They were my mates_  
_And I feel the color draining from my face_

She remembers that night clearly. Game night was on full swing when suddenly she got called to the DEO. James and Winn stay for a while but Alex was not home till 12 noon the next day. She dont think James or Winn smoke but there were ciggarette butts on the counter. so she just assumed it was them. Who else.

_[Chorus]_  
_And my friend said_  
_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_  
_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_  
_It's never easy to walk away, let her go_  
_It'll be alright"_

"NO! NO Maggie. What!. Why!?. How could you!! Or is it just your twisted way to break up with me. Saying that you cheated with someone instead of outright saying it," Alex's eyes was glistening with unshed tears but she want to be strong for this. She have to be strong for herself. Alex was outright trembling now.

Maggie was shaking. Tears keep on falling then she put her phone in Alex's hand. "Here, the messages are still there. I will delete it after. Im sorry Alex. I am. I dont know what I was thinking. I was a bit drunk but I guess it is not an excuse."

Alex scroll to few texts on the phone. If she have Kara's superstrength the phone might crush with how hard she was gripping it. She wanted to throw the phone away she really did but she just slowly put the phone back on the counter.

Maggie took her phone and then delete all trace of messages she have of her 'friend'. Alex slowly traced Maggie's face. Wiping her tears. Maybe it was the last time they will be this close.

_And when I touched your face, I could tell you're moving on_  
_But it's not the fact that you kissed him yesterday_  
_It's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't seem to shake_  
_And everything I know tells me that I should walk away_  
_But I just want to stay_

"I want to forgive you Mag. I really do. Its not the fact that you fucked her. You betrayed me. I give my whole heart to you. And I think that is the biggest mistake I have done now. Trusting you fully."

Those unshed tears falls down freely now. She really want to let go of everything. Just let her go. But a bigger part of her really want to stay. Really want to make this work again.

Alex get out of the house as fast as she can. If only she has superspeed like Kara. Their normal bar had too many good memories that she needs to unwind somewhere else. She goes to one of the other bar downtown. Pleased that it was not that packed and start to drown everything away.

She send Kara one text saying "I'm at Carlos Bar now. Drinking."

Alex was about to take a swig of her fourth or is it fifth glasses of that night when Kara walk straight to her face. Lena towing behind her.

"Alex! Rao, what happend? I tried reaching Mag but she's not answering her phone. Did both of you have a fight?"

"Ha.Ha.Ha.....Maggie!!. Look innocence but I guess she's not satisfied with me. Need someone else in bed...I WAS A BIT DRUNK MY ASS!!" Alex was screaming at the last part. She was sluring and then started to cry again.

_[Chorus]_  
_And my friend said_  
_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_  
_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_  
_It's never easy to walk away, let her go_  
_It'll be okay_  
_It's gonna hurt for a bit of time_  
_So bottoms up, let's forget tonight_  
_You'll find another and you'll be just fine_  
_Let her go"_

Kara hate to see her sister like this. She really wants to throw Maggie into space now. But she will put that thought on hold first. Her sister needed her now. Kara give Alex her biggest and tightest hug to let her know that It will be alright.

It was silence for awhile except for Alex's sobs and soft cry. Alex reached for her phone and wanted to call Maggie saying that lets make it better. Lets try again. For us.

Lena stopped Alex from dialling Mag's number. "I know you love her but its over Alex. Its never easy to walk away and I know it will hurt like a bitch." "Lena, Language." That was Kara by the way.

"It will hurt for a while. Cut you deeply even. But it will be okay. Just let her go Alex." Lena finished while gently patting Alex hand. " You will find someone better Alex. Maybe this is a sign from the universe saying that she is not the one. We are here for you." Kara add.

_[Bridge]_  
_But nothing heals the past like time_  
_And they can't steal_  
_The love you're born to find_  
_But nothing heals the past like time_  
_And they can't steal_  
_The love you're born to find_

Alex dont know if everything will be okay. It hurts like hell now. Maybe this is what Kara felt when being exposed to Kryptonite. Alex love her. love her so much it hurts. She doubt she will move on quickly. She was the love of her life.

_[Chorus]_  
_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_  
_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_  
_It's never easy to walk away, let her go_  
_It'll be okay_  
_It's gonna hurt for a bit of time_  
_So bottoms up, let's forget tonight_  
_You'll find another and you'll be just fine_  
_Let her go"_

1 year later

Alex was tutoring Ruby for her Final exams when the front door clicked open and Sam come in with all sorts of take away from their favourite place. 'Their'. She always felt some sort of happiness when they both shared something. Alex is still moving on from Maggie until now. It was hard. It is still hard. Sam is the most beautiful and patience human being around Alex. She doesnt push like at all.

Sam was always on the verge of asking Alex to become official but she waits. She wait for the hurt to dissapear. It was almost a year now and Sam still waits.

Ruby hugged her mom and then was running to her room saying she needs to tell her bestie on the awesome new thing that Alex had thought her. Sam was waving tentatively to Alex and she had to laugh at that. God, do Kryptonian have some sort of dorkiness in their genetics.

Sam envelope Alex in a swift hug. She was about to pull away when Alex grab her arm and said "Lets make it work. I want to be yours and yours only." Sam looked stunned at that. She smiled her biggest smile then give Alex a soft peck on her lips.

Maybe, it will be alright in the end.

_[Outro]_  
_It'll be alright_  
_It'll be alright_  
_It'll be alright_  
_It'll be alright_  
_It'll be alright_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
